


Sound

by Ilwolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwolf/pseuds/Ilwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou getting ready for a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

Anxiety racked his brain and for the umpteenth time that night he wondered whether it was all worth it. Maybe. He tucked at the white shirt he was wearing and decided it wasn't right and started the search for a new and cleaner shirt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a chuckle.

"You promised to be good." He mumbled. He looked at the clock. There was still an hour to go. It was killing him slowly. He felt sick.

_He's only humouring you._

_  
_He whimpered. The only effective thing he had found was to play music, rather loud. It drowned out the other him. Mainly because he hated it with a passion.

He grammed a blue shirt, it may have been the first on he pcked up and ran his hand through his silvery hair. He looked ok. He hoped. He grabbed his keys and coat and made his escape. His father was wandering the halls and he could bare it anymore. He kept his MP3 player on loud and walked through the empty streets. His feet led to to where ever he needed.

Being ridiculously early has its advantages. Unfortunately he hadn;t found them yet. He sat on the bench and looked at the ferris wheel go around. They had agreed to meet at the fair. Its loudness had contributed to keeping the otehr him quiet. Even if tonight turned into a disaster this was a blessing.

He watched a couple walk by hand in hand. He looked away and blinked back the tears in his pale eyes. It hurt to see them happy.

He squealed when somone poked his shoulder.

"Sorry." He bowed. He was trembling in fear.

"Don't worry about it." A gentle voice laughed. A pair of big violet eyes greeted his.

"Hey Yugi." He faltered. Of course he wouldn't want him. No one ever does.

"Hey Bakura." Yugi grinned. "Yami is refusing and being stubborn. He got annoyed I set him on another date."

He lookeda way. Right, he wasn't wanted again.

"Why are you so early?" Yugi asked concerned. 

"I...I." Bakura stuttered. He didn't know why he was earl he just was. "I don't want to be home. Not today." He blinked back the tears. How hard he had tried to forget it was their anniversary. It just hurt to the point of breaking.

"Ryou." He looked up shocked. That voice was there. With its confidence and power that send shivers down he's spine.

"Hi Yami." He squeaked. He could already feel his face heat up. "Hi."

"Our date isn't for another half an hour." There was humour laced in his voice.

He nodded. His voice had left him.

Yami's hand took his own and he led him off.

Bakura follwed happily. Even the snide comments in the back of his head couldn't bring him down.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Yami asked. He looked worriedly at him.

He shook his head. "Anything you want to do is fine with e." He smiled and stood next to Yami and waited. He wasn't sure what for

They locked eyes,

He looked away trying to focus on anything else. Well he failed at it all his thoughts returned to Yami.

He was just about to pull away when a pair of lips caught his own and he got pulled forwards. He found his arms wrap around the other's neck and he tried to deepen it.

He squeaked when arms wrapped around his waist tightened and he was pulled towards the warm body. He truly believed he was in heaven.

yami was the first to pull away; he kept hold of Bakura as if he was afraid he would fade away. Bakura placed his head under Yami's chin and listened to his heart. He had never felt the heart of the cards; this maybe the closest he could ever get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written 4 years ago.  
> It is a story for a friend.  
> Originally found here  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6373680/1/Sound


End file.
